Girls Will Never Get Between UsLIES
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Roxas and Sora had just resolved their friendship from fighting over a girl. What will happen when a   certain blonde girl comes along? RoxNamSor a one-shot? please R&R!


The twins were walking in the park chatting. The older twins Sora, has brown spiky hair and blue eyes with always a positive attitude. The other twin Roxas has bright blonde hair that styles into either a bed head or cowlick and blue eyes. His personality is opposite of Sora's, sarcastic and a bit glum but can be happy. The twins often fight and compete over each other a lot. This is where it starts…

"So promise not to compete over a girl again?" Roxas says looking at his brother

"Of course! No girl is worth putting our friendship in stake!" Sora says smiling widely making you think he break his face any moment now. As they shook hands on it a woman tapped both of the teens on their shoulders.

They turn seeing a beautiful petite girl. She had platinum blonde hair that curved at the bottom and big blue eyes. Roxas and Sora eyes both glue at her absolutely astonished.

"Um…can you help me? Do you know where the bus station is at?" she asks kindly a bit afraid of how the teen's hungry eyes were looking upon her. She tucks her hair back looking down flustered.

Roxas speaks up "ah…uh…I-its on the right of twilight lane near a coffee shop named 'moogle café'" he coughs trying to die down the clearly shown blush on his cheeks but it only rose it higher.

She smiles "why thank you! My name is Naminé by the way…may I get you guys name?" she looks at them

Sora stutters, "I-I-I-I'm So…Soap? Ah! No! Uh-uh my name is Sora," he says dreamingly looking at her

Roxas glares at his brother jabbing him in the stomach "I'm Roxas" he gives a charming smile.

Naminé nods bowing and quickly leaves to catch a bus. The both brothers watch her leave in a daze…the atmosphere suddenly went tense as the boys regain their minds.

"We…well…I guess we should head back home then" the oldest says. Roxas nods. Both boys knew what was going to happen the next time they saw Naminé.

~0~0~

Roxas woke up early fixing his hair and leaves out the door early. He had just found out that Kairi knows Naminé. Kairi tricked Naminé into going in the 'Moogle Café' thinking she be meeting her but actually Roxas. Roxas quickly agreed to it and now is heading over there. He opens the door to see Sora sitting in a seat drinking coffee looking over at Naminé.

"What are YOU doing here?" Roxas questions sitting in front of Sora. Blocking his view.

Sora growls "Kairi told me what you were going to do behind my back! What happen to a truce?" he spat at him

"Oh please! You saw me have an interest in her! Why not go out with Kairi or someone! She is mine!" he growls his eyes narrowing

"I saw her first!"

"Naminé doesn't belong to anyone! I belong to myself! I am not a trophy," Naminé says holding a pitcher of water looking pissed off. She takes the water and splashes both of them soaking wet. "Please remove yourselves!" she growls

Roxas eyes soften realizing "I'm sorry. Really. I shouldn't have acted like that" his hair wet sticking to his face

Sora bites his lip looking down "me too. I'm sorry…it's just that you… you are so beautiful and we both got distracted" he rubs the back of his head.

Naminé sighs, "look Sora. Kairi likes you so I can't do that to her. Roxas…I don't know. I really don't," she whispers

Sora turns a bright red "Kairi likes me?" he says over and over again.

Roxas smiles at her "I would love a second chance"

"I bet you would…just give me some time and space. I just moved here and now I am going to have a boyfriend? No!" she smiles teasingly.

Roxas smirks leaning against the counter "you'll be wanting me in a week. Watch. Mind if me and Sora got some new DRY clothes?" he winks at her.

Naminé narrows her eyes "don't push your luck. Go home then come to Kairi's if you like" she turns on her heel leaving out the café with the door jingle going all over the café.

Roxas looks at the door dumbstruck. Did he or did he not just the girl?

"Kairi likes me?" Sora yells at no one

Roxas bangs his head on the table "yes dammit! Now shut up! We are going to Kairi's so lets get some dry clothes" he takes his brother by the shirt dragging him home.

All the while, Sora keeps repeating the same line over and over again still not believing it. Sora didn't want to believe it because he likes Naminé.

A/N- ahh. Yes! This is just a…one-shot? If it gets a lot of reviews maybe ill make a sequel to this or if people comment if they like it. :D

Dedication- to my well-known friend, Coffee Addiict


End file.
